Aliados
by Berenise Acirione
Summary: El futuro de la Tierra depende de seis jóvenes: Percy, Piper, Reyna, Leo, Jason y Frank. Seran asistidos por 7 seres de luz: Luke, Annabeth, Will, Hylla, Silena, Hazel y Festo. Estos seres son de distintas partes del Universo y vienen con el objetivo de ayudar a estos jovenes a salvar el "Proyecto Humano". Pero hay un problema, solo tienen 105 dias y no saben nada de los humanos.
1. Aliados

_**Disclaimer:**__** Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro, y es todo puramente ficticio. Cualquier hecho que se asemeje a la realidad es pura coincidencia. Los personajes se los pedí prestados al Tío Rick y la trama es de la señora que ha marcado toda la infancia de Argentina, Cris Morena.**_

_**Las frases que aparezcan con negrita cursiva**_ son los pensamientos filosóficos o profundos que se expresen...

* * *

La galaxia se muestra en todo su esplendor...

Con gamas de azules y de rojos...

Las estrellas brillando y girando en torno a un centro que le da aspecto de agujero, pero en realidad son miles y miles de galaxias desconocidas para nosotros...

_**Soy ese fruto que comí y soy el agua y los minerales que alimentaron aquel fruto. **_

Diferentes imágenes, de distintas formas estelares y nebulosas, van apareciendo aleatoriamente...

_**Soy también aquel que será mineral, que alimentara otros frutos, que alimentaran a otros hombres...**_

Nebulosas pasan, viajando a través del universo, con vistas increíbles de colores impresionantes... Amarillos, verdes, azules, rojos, naranjas adornan formas estelares que conforman galaxias que nunca conoceremos...

_**Soy la que fui, la que soy, y la que nunca dejare de ser...**_

El cielo azul profundo, casi negro, con pequeñas manchas de estrellas o nebulosas pequeñas esta a nuestra vista, pero sigue viajando, buscando una galaxia en particular...

_**Soy esa energía que está cambiando sin cesar...**_

Un brillo, que cada vez se acerca y se hace más distinguible, se ubica en pleno universo, rodeado de estrellas y nébulas en forma de remolino o conjuntos de estrellas que forman constelaciones.

_**La existencia es un sin fin. **_

Planetas que conocemos, con aros, de colores azulados, grandes, rocas sueltas en el ingrávido espacio flotan.

_**Se nace, se muere, y se vuelve a nacer... Así como se construye y destruye, para volver a construir...**_

El planeta Tierra, con su luna natural, está presente ante nuestra vista...

Aquí... Aquí es donde comienza...

_**Aliados...**_

* * *

Bueno, aquí les dejo otra de mis adaptaciones... Quise hacerlo a base de que, como la serie de televisión que me tomare el trabajo y el tiempo de pasar a una hoja no esta en la categoría TV y casi nadie conoce la serie que es muy buena y espiritual, quise que el mundo conosca de esta historia fascinante que hizo mi idola Cris Morena...

Como ya e dicho, esto esta basado en el programa de televisión Aliados, pero esta adaptado a Percy Jackson. Vale decir que los personajes son de AU y que siguen la trama de la serie...

Como son muchos personajes y muchas historias juntas, con el tiempo, si me lo piden y veo que ya hasta yo me confundo (No les dire lo que me tarde en hacer el reparto principal... Es un quilombo, de seguro que se terminaran perdiendo...) subire una lista con todos los personajes y sus caracteristicas para que puedan identificarlos...

Se que la descripcion es algo dificil de entender, pero si miran esto www . youtube watch?v = BPKkuvH8f5A (sin espacios, claro) entenderan... o eso espero XDXDXDXDXDXD...


	2. Los Seres Humanos

_**Disclaimer:**__** Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro, y es todo puramente ficticio. Cualquier hecho que se asemeje a la realidad es pura coincidencia. Los personajes se los pedí prestados al Tío Rick y la trama es de la señora que ha marcado toda la infancia de Argentina, Cris Morena.**_

_**Las frases que aparezcan con negrita cursiva**_ son los pensamientos filosóficos o profundos que se expresen...

* * *

Barullo, bocinas, gritos e insultos suenan a todo volumen en la ciudad de Nueva York. Esto sucede todos los días, dirían, pero la razón esta vez era una camioneta negra parada en plena calle sin poder pasar a causa de las chicas y chicos que golpeaban las ventanillas gritando, con carteles en las manos o con un nombre escrito con fibrón indeleble en la frente o los brazos, mientras los pobres guardias de seguridad luchaban contra la masa de adolescentes que aclamaban por su idola...

Las fans repetían su nombre una y otra y otra vez, aburriendo a la joven que se encontraba dentro de la camioneta sentada de costado con las piernas terminadas en uno terribles tacones plateados con brillos, sobre el asiento.

_**La creación fue un acto violento, caótico... Porque vamos a pedirle a la humanidad que no sea violenta y caótica...**_

Su cara de fatalismo era la viva imagen de diva cansada de no poder salir a comer sin tener que firmar algo o tomarse una foto. Salvo, que, ella era un diva...

Tenia un vestuario que usar, una micrófono que encender, un escenario que ocupar y una voz que usar, pero no podría hacer nada de eso si los guardias de seguridad no le daban el visto bueno para que ella pudiera bajar de la infernal camioneta...

Suspira, rueda los ojos y decide acomodarse para esperar que las llamas del infierno se apaguen...

Un poco mas atrás, en un motor home amarillo...

- Dale, correte de ahí. ¡Salí! ¿!Vos estas loco¡? ¿!Que te pasa!? ¿Que esta haciendo ese, fijate que esta haciendo ese? Ay, Dios mio, ¡Pero dale!– grita una mujer de mediana edad haciendo gestos hacia los demás conductores que estaban bajo la misma esquizofrenia que ella.

Su hija, cansada, prefería no dejar de mirar hacia el frente... La rabia contenida en sus ojos era visible a kilómetros, su ceño fruncido por la frustración de aguantar los gritos de su madre...

Los sonidos se alejaban, se hacían mas resonantes y lejanos, como si tuviera los oídos embotados.

- ¡Anda a lavar los platos vos! ¡Anda a lavar el auto vos, Abuelo! – seguía gritando la mujer.

- Basta mama. ¿Podes dejar de gritar un poco? – Pronuncio la chica con los dientes apretados, casi sin separar los labios.

- ¿Basta que? ¿Basta que? – pone la mano sobre el borde del asiento de su hija, inclinándose amenazadoramente, haciendo que la chica se espantara y se alejara con miedo hacia el otro lado. – Si no fueras tan inútil estaríamos en esa camioneta, no es esta. Asi que vos cállate. – siguió señalando la camioneta negra causante del trafico para luego seguir gritando desenfrenadamente, tomando el volante con las dos manos.

_**Los seres humanos son extrañas criaturas, muy particulares. En el afán de buscar la felicidad se provocan a si mismo, y a los que los rodean, una gran infelicidad.**_

El auto de atrás del motor home tenia la puerta abierta, un joven de camisa gris con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y unas gafas de sol colgando de esta, miro su reloj de marca y se adentro en su coche gris para rebasar al motor home que no cabía en un espacio para pasar.

El joven de unos 20 años manejaba con calma escuchando música electrónica, hasta que tuvo que parar en una esquina por el semáforo.

En la esquina, tres chicos de 12 o 13 años, vestidos con ropas sucias, esperaban a que un auto se acercara.

Cuando el auto paro, el mas bajo de los chicos se acerco y golpeo la ventanilla del auto, mostrándole una botella con detergente y un escurridor, en plan de lavarle el parabrisas. Pero el joven ni se digno en mira al chico.

_**Ellos creen que el mayor problema es la violencia y el odio, pero el problema mas grave que tienen es la indiferencia...**_

El semáforo da luz verde y el auto arranca, sin ni siquiera dar cuenta de que al lado tenia a un niño de 12 años parado en medio de la calle, quien suspira cansado de vivir lo mismo todos los días y vuelve con sus compañeros.

El auto del joven veinteañero conduce por la calle y dobla en la entrada a una propiedad, se detiene antes de entrar, entre arboles que dan vista de una puerta muy natural. El joven se baja, rodea el auto por atrás, mientras en la calle otro auto blanco circula despacio, doblando en una esquina.

El joven abre la puerta de los asientos de atrás del auto y se saca la camisa gris y la reemplaza por una tan blanca como una perla.

El auto blanco se detiene atrás del gris, con dos jóvenes dentro que miran atentamente al joven cambiándose la camisa, pero luego siguen camino, pero desde la esquina lo sigue vigilando, el conductor del auto blanco baja la mano por detrás de la palanca de cambios y saca un revolver de debajo del estero y se la pone en la pierna al acompañante, que mira el arma con nervios, casi con miedo.

_**Todos buscan algo que otros tienen, que les promete la felicidad...**_

El acompañante toma el arma entre sus mano y mira al conductor y luego ambos giran la vista hacia el joven que sale por detrás del auto con la camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos, unos pantalones ajustados también blancos y unos zapatos blancos. Mira a la propiedad y luego a la ventanilla del auto para arreglarse el cuello de la camisa viendo su reflejo, para colocarse las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y entrar con paso tranquilo al lugar.

La residencia era grande y con una sala amplia con columnas y sillones varios, donde chica y chicos de 17 años en adelante estaban sentados charlando, y por un gran ventanal se podía ver que en el patio habían mas jóvenes todos vestidos de blanco bailando, riendo, charlando y bebiendo cervezas. Chicas con remeras blancas lisas y faldas mus pegadas al cuerpo con zapatos bajos o con vestidos y tacones, chicos con pantalones ajustados blancos con remeras sin estampas de color o camisas, con zapatos de vestir bailaban y bebían.

El joven con la camisa arremangada entra en la sala y sale al patio cerca de un barril de metal que contiene cubos de hielo y botellas de cerveza, y detrás del barril hay un cartel que indica "Blanco O Nada". El joven camina entre los demás jóvenes, hasta que ve a un joven de camisa, pantalón y americana blancas con unos lentes de sol enganchados al cuello de la camisa, con una chica a cada lado con vestidos ajustado blancos y bailando. El joven ve a su amigo y se acercan, cruzando un puente que cruza un lado de la piscina al otro. Una vez que se encuentran abren los brazos como para darse un abrazo, pero lo que ocurre es que una chica se coloca a cada lado de ambos, en total 4 jóvenes, y el joven con lentes le da un beso intenso a la joven a su derecha para, luego, girar la cabeza hacia la izquierda y besar de la misma forma a su otra acompañante, mientras su amigo repite el mecanismo con sus dos acompañantes. Besa con intensidad a una y luego a la otra. El joven con americana lo deja con las 4 jóvenes y el camina saludando chica y bailando hasta llegar al barril, tomar una cerveza, destaparla y comienza a beberla mientras charla con dos chicas que están por ahí. Todos bailan y beben, se ríen, y festejan, gritan, saltan y besan.

_**Vidas vacías de vida, llenas de un vacío profundo imposible de llenar...**_

* * *

Y aqui esta el otro capitulo... Si, ya lo se, no entienden nada de nada. Pero en el proximo capitulo empiesan las presentaciones de los personajes, con vidas muy duras.

Y su parte favorita del Capitulo...

**Respuestas de Review:**

landerotero1118: Muchas gracias por el Review, me siento menos rara al saber que no solo a mi me gusta... Aqui esta mi actualizacion, y no se si subir el proximo esta noche, o en unas horas ¿Tu que dices?

Till I Colapse: Tratare de no tardar mucho, cosa complicada en mi vida, pero no te preocupes que subire lo mas seguido que pueda. Por lo general subire los domingos o los sabados, pero cuando tenga los capitulos y vea que no puedo esperar a subirlos lo hare cuando pueda. La historia es muy interesante, pero si quieres ver con mayor presicion lo que describo, puedes verlo en la pagina oficial de la serie.

La otaku que lee libros: Aliados te cambia la vida, es muy acertado. Yo cambie mucho y comence a ser mejor persona desde que empece a verlo, segun mi familia. Ahora todo lo veo desde otro punto de vista.

Y ahora, _**El juego de la semana:**_

Cada personaje de la saga tiene protagonismo en la serie, asi que, a los que ven Aliados, propongan quienes pueden ser los candidatos a los personajes de la serie:

Noah - (?)

Azul - (?)

Franco - (?)

Maia - (?)

Manuel - (?)

Valentin - (?)

Ustedes tienen que completar el (?) con el personaje de PJ que les paresca. Si no han visto la serie no se preocupen, pueden investigar un poco...

Nos vemos en la proxima subida...


	3. Piper

**_Disclaimer:_****_Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro, y es todo puramente ficticio. Cualquier hecho que se asemeje a la realidad es pura coincidencia. Los personajes se los pedí prestados al Tío Rick y la trama es de la señora que ha marcado toda la infancia de Argentina, Cris Morena._**

**_Las frases que aparezcan con negrita cursiva_** son los pensamientos filosóficos o profundos que se expresen...

_Las frases en cursiva y centradas son canciones..._

* * *

Gritos eufóricos, era lo único que les quedaba por hacer a las fans con esa cerca de hierro que las separaba de su idola. Estiraban los brazos tratando de alcanzar eso que esos hombres vestidos de traje nunca dejarían. Banderas, posters, bandanas, peluches, todo quería llegar a las manos de la estrella, pero no se daban cuenta de que ella ni siquiera las soportaba, mucho menos soportar sus regalos.

La camioneta negra estaciona y uno de los guardias abre la puerta para que el icono del pop bajara lentamente, a causa de sus tacones, y saludara con una sonrisa en la cara a sus seguidoras. Detras de ella, su manager la seguía pisándole los talones, sabia que corría peligro si alguna se atrevía a tocarla.

Cruzaron por delante de la camioneta estacionada rodeados de guardias de seguridad, hasta que de pronto una chica salió corriendo por detrás de ellos, asustando a la estrella, pero al ver que la iban a sacar decidió intervenir.

- Piper, Piper, Te amo! – Tenia una vincha que pintaba el nombre de su idola, que casi se le sale cuando los guardias y su manager intentaron sacarla.

- Déjala, déjala, esta bien. – Dijo con calma evitando quedar como la bruja que no hizo nada cuando sacaban a su fan.

- Ay, gracias, gracias, no sabes cuanto te amo... – se apego a ella en un abrazo que no resistió y tuvo que alejarla.-

- Guau, que efusiva... – dijo riendo, tratando de sonar lo mas simpática posible, mientras la chica hablaba tan rápido por estar tan nerviosa que ni se le entendían dos palabras seguidas.

- Te juro que te sigo hace un montón, me firmas? – le pidió mientras le mostraba una libreta con un bolígrafo.

- Obvio, para quien? – pregunto tomando el bolígrafo y la libreta.

- Lucila – dijo la chica muy emocionada que casi saltaba en el lugar.

- Perfecto, Lucila... – decía mientras terminaba de firmar la dedicatoria.

- Ay no lo puedo creer, tengo todos tus discos, todos tus discos, te lo juro. – Decia la joven nerviosa mientras la estrella le entregaba la libreta con el bolígrafo.

- Y una foto también, no? – afirmo, mas que pregunto, la cantante sabiendo como era su rutina antes de un show.

- Si, por favor. – Le respondió la fanática mientras le pasaba su teléfono celular. Ambas posaban sonrientes a la cámara. – Gracias, no lo puedo creer.

_**Ella es Piper, tiene 17 años, según la revista Status es una de las 50 personas mas famosas de la nación, esta entre los 100 jóvenes mas ricos de Nueva York.**_

- Fui a todos tus recitales, te lo juro, estuve en todos. – decía la joven mientras terminaban de sacar la foto y la estrella le entregaba el teléfono.

- En serio? Espero que disfrutes el ultimo. – Le respondia con cara de "no lo puedo creer" mientras su mente decía "gracias a tu ingenuides, soy millonaria".

Se dio la vuelta para entrar al estadio, pero ya no había rastros de su sonrisa, ahora una exprecion de frustración adornaba su hermosa cara.

_**Piper es una carismática cantante pop amada por sus seguidores, con los que es dulce y amable.**_

La cantante entraba a paso veloz con un peluche y cartas que le habían entregado las escandalizadas fans en el exterior del edificio. Toma los regalos y los lanza con furia dentro de un cesto de basura que había en el pasillo por donde pasaba, con su manager revisando su celular detrás de ella.-

- ¿Donde estabas, imbécil? – le grito con ferocidad espantando a algunas personas que rondaban por el mismo pasillo. – Quiero el nombre del que dejo entrar a esa chica. Quiero que lo eches ahora.

- Tranquilízate Piper, tranquilízate... – le decía el manager empujando a algunas personas mientras trataba de seguirle el paso.

- Ay, ¿Porque no te callas Octavian? – grito girando a verlo sin dejar de caminar. – Sabes que odio que se me acerquen, que me toquen, que me besen. – decía tocándose la ropa y la cara. – No me gusta. – Grito entrando en su camarin con violencia.

- Por que no...? – la pregunta quedo suspendida en el aire cuando ella se dio vuelta para cerrar la puerta.

- ¿CUANTAS VECES TE LO TENGO QUE DECIR? – Le grito con rabia mientras le cerraba la puerta en la cara y la convertía en giratoria.

_**¿O es esta Piper? La adolescente déspota que odia a todo el mundo y siente repulsión por sus fans.**_

Esta sentada frente a un espejo con unas flores de un lado, sosteniéndose la cara con el brazo apoyando el codo en la mesa, pero luego la baja, con la mirada ausente.

_**¿Piper es esta estrella intolerante y desagradable?**_

_Flashback_

Se escucha música y se ve un estudio de televisión. En el medio se ve una escena que representa un ventana, con Piper en el medio en un vestido fucsia cantando. Su voz es dulce y humilde, se le nota que esta nerviosa, pero eso no impide que enamore a todos con su melodiosa voz. Se la ve mas niña, mas inocente, con un brillo en los ojos que hoy en día no tiene.

_Veo caer las gotas_

_De lluvia en mi ventana_

_Se que todo será igual_

_No cambiara mañana_

_El sol volverá a salir,_

_La luna será mas blanca_

_Fin Flashback_

_**¿O es esta chica? Que se crió en un pueblito del interior que amaba cantar pero que jamás soñó llegar a donde llegaría.**_

Esta mirándose a espejo, como odiándose a si misma y a todo el mundo a la vez.

_**¿Es esta joven arrogante? ¿O aquella provinciana amable y soñadora?**_

_Flashback_

En el mismo estudio, esta vez ella estaba parada sobre el borde de la "ventana" y luego la cerraba bajando por detrás.

_El río será mas río_

_no caerán las montañas_

La joven termina de cantar y todo el publico se funde en un aplauso y gritos alentadores. Al lado de una cámara, el asistente de producción estaba al lado de una mujer muy hermosa con un vestido multicolor con el escote caído, quien saltaba y gritaba alentando emocionada a su hija.

- Fuerte el aplauso para Piper, en esta gran final. Bien Piper, muchos nervios, pero lo hizo realmente muy bien. – decía el presentador subiendo al escenario mientras la joven salía de detrás de la "ventana" y el asistente de producción, Octavian, empujaba un poco a la mujer que seguía aplaudiendo, en gesto de que subiera con la chica al escenario.

- Ustedes serán los parteros, darán a luz a esta nueva estrella. – decía el conductor mientras la madre de Piper subió al escenario junto a la otra participante y su madre.

Una vez arriba del escenario, con Piper, Reyna y Bellona se encuentran del otro lado del escenario.

- Sera Piper? será Reyna? Ya vamos a ir cerrando la votaciones. – decía el conductor mientras sostenía en sus manos un sobre y Bellona sostenía la cabeza de Reyna en señal de nerviosismo, mientras la mama de Piper cerraba los ojos con fuerza, al igual que si hija con las mano en su estomago. – Vos la elegiste. Vos la votaste. La nueva idola pop es... PIPER!

_**¿Piper es esta?**_

Gritos y mas gritos se escuchaban. Papelitos picados salían disparados al aire de unos caños de detrás del escenario. Piper y su madre gritaban y no podían para de sonreír, se abrazaban y saltaban contentas, mientras el publico gritaba eufórico y aplaudía.

_Fin Flashback_

_**¿O esta?**_

La imagen de ella tomándose la foto con su fan, con una sonrisa completamente falsa pero creíble para muchos.

_**¿Esta?**_

Se la ve gritando mientras recorre el pasillo a velocidad, gritando a Octavian. Verdaderamente furiosa e intolerable.

_**¿O es esta? La que no se reconoce en el espejo...**_

Se esta viendo en el espejo odiándose a si misma, odiando a todos.

_**Que tiene serios trastornos alimenticios.**_

Esta en una casa, en la cocina. Abre la heladera y se inclina hacia dentro para buscar algo. Hay botellas de agua, manzanas y latas de bebida energisante. Se la ve indecisa de si tomar las manzanas, pero luego toma una lata de bebida energisante, cierra la puerta de la heladera y abre la lata.

Luego se la ve caminando por el patio, cruzando muy cerca de la piscina con la lata en las manos.

_**¿Es esta joven millonaria? Que acaba de mudarse a una mansión gigante en la que vive sola, con una piscina enorme que ni usa porque no sabe nadar.**_

Mira hacia la piscina con terror, pero se da la vuelta y acerca la lata a su boca para beber de ella muy tranquila, con un aire de suficiencia.

_**¿Cual de ellas es?**_

Esta sentada en el camarin, con la cabeza a gacha, cuando Octavian abre la puerta.

- Piper, salimos en 15. – dice para luego cerrar la puerta al ver que ella toma una latas de bebida energisante que tenia en la mesa y se la avienta a la cabeza, gruñendo como animal rabioso.

_**¿Es una?**_

Suspira frustrada, se acomoda el pelo que lo tenia un poco despeinado.

_**¿Es todas?**_

Se mira al espejo y sus ojos reflejan temor, odio, rabia y frustración, pero nada bueno.

_**¿O no es ninguna?...**_

* * *

Bueno... Se que estoy en problemas, pero todo tiene una explicación...

Ayer, estaba terminando la presentación de Piper y cuando le iba a subir, FF me tiraba error, error, error... entonces, en vez de seguir intentado otra media hora mas de la que ya llevaba intentado subirlo y me puse a terminar las otras...

La otaku que lee libros esta de testigo...

Bueno, que tenemos aquí, una cantante estrella que es insoportable en camarines pero que es un osito cariñosito ante cámara... en cima, la tipa sufre de trastornos alimenticios... Que vida, hermana!

Bueno, la próxima presentación la subiré en la noche... así que se aguantan... naaa, mentira. AI LOV A TODOS!

Pero en serio, tendrán que esperar, porque ayer lo termine y "guarde" el archivo... hoy lo abro y ¿que pasho? NO LO GUARDE BIEN Y SE BORRO!

_**Respuestas de Reviews:**_

La otaku que lee libros: Y a mi se me hace que te calles! No arruines mi sorpresa, no pensé que acertarías alguna... No pienso escribir todo lo que paso ayer... Pero si pondré una cosa... MATEN A KARINA JELINEK Y A LOKHART ANTES DE QUE DEJEN CRIAS!

landerotero1118: Sip, como dije, los fines de semana actualizaré y si veo que tengo el capitulo palpitando en los archivos, veo sus review tan tiernos, y estoy tal al P2 lo subo antes XDDDD!

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado... Me decepciona un poco que nadie haya visto mi juego :... pero que mas da, no me interesa... no tanto...

Una pregunta ¿Les parece si comienzo a detallar mas en vestuario y alguna otra cosas que ustedes quieran? Pero yo dije, no voy a ser tan detallista si todos conocen a los personajes de Rick Riordan y algunos conocen a los personajes de Cris Morena... pero no se que opinen ustedes...

Nos leemos en la noche... Bye!


	4. Jason

_**Disclaimer: **__**Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro, y es todo puramente ficticio. Cualquier hecho que se asemeje a la realidad es pura coincidencia. Los personajes se los pedí prestados al Tío Rick y la trama es de la señora que ha marcado toda la infancia de Argentina, Cris Morena.**_

_**Las frases que aparezcan con negrita cursiva**_ son los pensamientos filosóficos o profundos que se expresen...

_Las frases en cursiva y centradas son canciones..._

* * *

Personas bailando con trajes de colores y muy raros, pareciese ropa que les queda demasiado grande, con fleco, pedrería, plumas y guantes. Todos saltan de una forma extraña que se categorizaría como baile, suenan silbatos y aplausos, tambores y bombos, y risas. Se produce en una barrio humilde, con casas precarias, pero eso no les importa. Saltan y mueven las manos, bailan murga. Un joven tiene un sombrero con plumas naranja y negro, no lleva camisa, dejando a la vista sus increíbles músculos y su abdomen plano. El pantalón es negro, pero una pierna tiene flecos blancos y usa guantes blancos con un símbolo en el revés de la mano.

_**Jason tiene 19 años, y solo sabe hacer dos cosas. **_

_**Bailar... y robar.**_

Una señora estaba mirando como los jóvenes bailaban y saltaban, cuando Jason, disimuladamente se le acerca por atrás y mete la mano en el bolso de la mujer, imitando el movimiento que hace con las manos para bailar, y saca la cartera de la mujer.

_**Y a pesar que roba para vivir...**_

Le pasa la cartera a un joven que esta a su lado, que a su vez mete dentro de la mochila que sostiene una chica a su lado.

_**El vive para bailar.**_

Se lo ve de pequeño, vestido con una camisa azul, un chaleco, una bombacha de campo y zapatea haciendo girar una boleadoras en sus manos.

_**Jason baila, desde muy pequeño baila.**_

Se lo ve con una peluca celeste, una musculosa blanca y unos pantalones algo grandes, mientras mueve las caderas y los brazos bailando cuarteto.

_**Baila... baila...**_

Luego con una remera negra con la lengua de Kiss y una chaqueta negra de rockero, junto a un pantalón gris oscuro. Esta arrodillado e imita a un solo de guitarra eléctrica.

_**Siempre baila.**_

Sigue bailando en la Murga y se acerca a los dos jóvenes anteriores y les pasa un teléfono celular que la joven mete en la mochila rápidamente.

_**Pero ninguna de sus dos paciones serian posibles sin una ayuda, sin un socio que le da coraje.**_

El otro joven, tiene la mitad de una botella de plástico ocn un liquido oscuro dentro. Le hace señas y le pasa la "jarra" a Jason.

_**El Fernet.**_

Les da la espalda a los jóvenes y toma el liquido. Sigue bailando, y baila y salta y bebe de la "jarra".

_**El Fernet lo acompaña toda la noche. Todas las noches.**_

Sigue bailando y toma sin control alguno, alterando su capacidad de razonamiento. Mueve la cabeza de lado a lado, mientras los bombos y los silbatos suenan lejanos, como si tuviera los oídos embotados.

* * *

El joven y la chica están tomados de la mano y caminan a paso veloz, mientras Jason va muy resagado, tomando el ultimo trago de la "jarra".

- ¡Para gil! – le grita a su acompañante que lo mira de vez en cuando. Salta un charco de lodo y tira la mitad de botella al camino de tierra por el cual caminan.

- ¿Vamo a lo de la Gorda a comprar una virras? – le pregunta mareado y con voz cambiante a sus acompañantes.

- Para pichon de mama, ¿porque no te vas a dormir? – le pone el freno la chica que sigue de la mano del otro joven y la mochila al hombro.

- Seee, haber si no nos afanan las dos porquerías que conseguimos. – dice el joven frustrado por no poder conseguir lo que querían.

- Yyy... a los chetitos como vos, los desplumamos acá nomas, ehh? - Respondió Jason abrazándolo por el pecho, como si lo estuviera ahorcando, su compañero se lo quita de encima y le da un empujón, por lo cual el joven borracho casi se cae, pero luego se ríen los tres.

- Cállate.. No enserio. Aparte mañana madrugo. – dijo su compañero excusandoce sin soltar la mano de la chica.

- Psssss – Jason mira hacia otro lado mientras se quita el pelo de la cara.

- De verdad, de verdad – responde ofendido el moreno, al ver que el rubio lo miraba como diciendo "enserio? Y yo se andar en monopatín haciendo malabares con un bebe, una bola de boliche y una torta", y la chica miraba hacia el otro lado riéndose. – Me tengo que levantar temprano. Me tiraron una punta de un laburo muy piola en la ciudad, parece que es buena guita. Venís?

- ¿Que hay que hacer? – responde a la pregunta que le había echo su amigo, interesado, mirándolo.

- Nada, guardar al hijo de un tipo de plata hasta que papito pague. – le responde el joven castaño mientras lo miraba y enumeraba con los dedos. – Fácil. Rápido Y buena guita. ¿Te prendes? – Siguió caminando con la joven dejando a Jason parado ahí, como ausente, pensando en la propuesta.

_**El sueño de ir a la ciudad a triunfar no es solo cosa de los cantantes.**_

Jason entra en una casa abandonada muy precaria y humilde, con una ventana sucia y amarillenta, y una cama con un colchón sucio. Junto hay una pared con miles y miles de fotos. El abre la mochila que anteriormente tenia la chica y saca lo que había conseguido, dejándolo sobre una mesa.

_**Jason jamas salio del lugar en que nació, a unos 200 kilómetros de la ciudad de Nueva York.**_

_**El anhelo de tener una vida mejor da mas coraje que el Fernet .**_

Mira las fotos y enfoca a unos hombres pescando y a unas chicas de espaldas caminando y saltando. Se deja caer sentado en el colchón, con la mirada ausente.

**_Sin embargo las consecuencias pueden ser graves._**

**_Su hermano..._**

Otro chico se deja caer de espaldas en una cama parecida.

_**Su padre...**_

Un hombre se deja caer de la misma forma, en la misma cama.

_**y su abuelo...**_

Un anciano se deja caer en la cama que había en una habitación muy parecida que las anteriores.

_**Todos terminaron presos.**_

Jason se deja caer de la misma forma que los hombres anteriores, en el colchón en el que estaba sentado.

_**Hay un destino escrito para cada uno, y Jason esta decidido a ir por el suyo...**_

- Agamoslo. – dice al moreno que antes había estado junto a el y la chica, que estaba apoyado en el marco de una puerta... sin puerta. Jason se levanta mirando el suelo, como si se sintiera culpable de hacer algo que aun no hizo.

- Perfecto, mañana nos pasa a buscar una camioneta que nos lleva a la ciudad. – le responde el moreno, asintiendo con la cabeza como haciéndole un pregunta, la cual Jason responde de la misma forma, aun con la mirada ausente en el piso.

_**Directo hacia su destino...**_

* * *

Hola! Volví...

Bueno, esto me interesa y MUCHOOOO! Jason es tannnn tannnn tannn sexy que juro que no solo matare a Rick Riordan si lo mata en TBoO, sino que también matare a toda su descendencia, y la descendencia de su descendencia.

Las historias de vida que tienen estos chicos es fuerte, muy fuerte, al igual que Jason en cuero, pero eso ya es otra historia...

_**Respuesta Review:**_

Till I Colapse: Bueno, la "Voz en Off" a la que te refieres solo aparecerá en algunos capítulos, los primeros y cad capítulos uno sera así. Imagínate que 22 minutos de vídeo del primer capitulo, se me harán 9 o 10 capítulos... XDXDXDXD Igualmente los primeros los estoy haciendo muy cortos para que entiendan la trama, luego serán un poco mas largos.

Mañana, si FF me lo permite, publicare 2 capítulos mas... y el lunes terminare con otros dos y la intro que le sigue... Digamos, que la historia tenia una re introducción que va a durar como 10 capítulos... Y como ya hable con Otaku, espero que sean consientes de que esto va a tener mas de 60 capítulos... no se si llegue a los 100, pero si serán muchos... Ademas de la segunda temporada, eso me tomara otros 60 o 70 capítulos mas...

Diablos, que me estoy jugando la vida con esto... Pero, lo haré por ustedes, por mis fans, por mis seguidores y lectores...

Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer, créanme esto no es nada y al final me preguntaran 5 mil preguntas por minuto porque no entenderán nada... Por cierto, les recomiendo que vallan tomando nota de los nombres y quien es cada uno, porque luego volverán a aparecer y no voy a andar diciendo "la madre del primo de julanito abrió la puerta". No, no lo haré, simplemente pondré su nombre y luego me van a preguntar quien era la que abrió la puerta...

Igualmente, tendré que aclarar muchas dudas y sepan que esto es muy difícil, porque en el vídeo cuenta con imágenes que luego aparecerán e identificaran, pero escrito es otra cosa y estoy tratando de no hacerlo muy largo para que no se confundan...

Bueno, creo que son muchas explicaciones por hoy.

Nos leemos mañana en e capitulo XDDDDDDDD!


	5. Reyna

**_Disclaimer: _****_Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro, y es todo puramente ficticio. Cualquier hecho que se asemeje a la realidad es pura coincidencia. Los personajes se los pedí prestados al Tío Rick y la trama es de la señora que ha marcado toda la infancia de Argentina, Cris Morena._**

**_Las frases que aparezcan con negrita cursiva_** son los pensamientos filosóficos o profundos que se expresen...

_Las frases en cursiva y centradas son canciones..._

* * *

Dentro de un motor home amarillo, iban sentadas una joven y su madre. La mujer de mediana edad insultaba y gritaba a los conductores que no la dejaban manejar tranquila. Su hija, con cara de pocos amigos, mira al frente, ignorando a su madre completamente. Sus ojos reflejaban rabia y dolor.

- ¡Dale! – gritaba la mujer mayor, mientras se escuchaban sirenas de policía y bomberos, los bocinazos de los otros conductores y la gente caminando que hablaba muy alto sin cesar.

_**Reyna tiene 17 años y lleva el apellido de su madre, Arellano, ya que nunca conoció a su padre, al menos no personalmente. Solo por fotos.**_

Tapas de diarios, revistas, programas de televisión con la foto de un hombre jugando al tenis, posando para las fotos y sonriendo radiantemente.

_**Felix es un tenista mundialmente conocido.**_

Entrevistas, reportes en revistas, títulos, todo acerca de este hombre.

_**En los años 90 estuvo entre los 10 mejores en el ranking mundial.**_

Una mujer muy bella, embarazada con su vientre muy hinchado. Su remera esta subida hasta las costillas, para poder apreciar mejor a su futuro hijo.

_**Bellona, la mama de Reyna, tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo en un club y logro seducirlo con un claro objetivo.**_

_**Felix se deshizo del problema con dinero, y el dinero duro poco.**_

La mirada de la joven se mantenía al frente, algo cabizbaja. El odio, el dolor, la infelicidad reinaba en su mirada, haciéndola ver inocente y desprotegida.

_**Cuando Reyna creció, su mama entendió que ahora podía vivir de su hija.**_

_Flashback_

- Y la nueva idola pop es... ¡PIPER! – grito el presentador de televisión al mismo tiempo que mostraba el sobre al publico con los porcentajes de las votaciones, mientras que el publico se fundía en un ensordecedor aplauso a coro de los gritos de emoción de Piper y su madre.

La decepción reino en el rostro de Reyna, al mismo tiempo que su madre, que antes se mordía los labios nerviosa, sonreía falsamente. Reyna notaba como el agarre que ella tenia en su brazo se volvía cada vez mas fuerte.

- Un fuerte aplauso para Piper. – siguió el hombre festejando a la adolescente que saltaba y gritaba, abrazada de su madre, de alegría.

- Esto te pasa por imbécil. Por confiar en todo el mundo. Te crees que te las sabes todas, sos una inútil. Sos una fracasada. – le reclamaba Bellona imitando que la consolaba, por lo bajo de los gritos y los aplausos. Luego sonrío lo mejor que pudo y vio como la madre de la contrincante de su hija le daba un beso en la cien a la ganadora, y furiosa camino por delante de las cámaras cruzando el escenario, dejando sola y aturdida a Reyna, quien la miro escaparse de ella y sus ojos se aguaban.

_Fin Flashback_

_**Reyna vive con su madre en una casilla rodante.**_

Reyna esta sentada en un banco junto a una mesa de su "hogar", mientras su madre pasaba y venia de un lado al otro en una bata verde. A veces la ignoraba y otras le gritaba, pero Reyna seguía mirando a un punto fijo en el espacio, ignorando la rutina de su madre.

_**Unico patrimonio que Bellona no dilapidó.**_

Bellona le gritaba y tomaba los auriculares de la mesa, para luego estamparlos a la ventana junto a la cabeza de su hija, gritándole que la mirara y haciendo que la joven se estremeciera con miedo. Tomaba cosas del suelo, se las mostraba y le seguía gritando mientras las rompía contra el suelo.

_**Dentro de aquellas calurosas paredes, la vida de Reyna es un infierno.**_

En un momento Bellona se para a su lado, criticándole cosas mientras Reyna la miraba indiferente y triste, casi inocente. Luego toma unas cosas de la mesa y las tira contra la ventana, para luego tirarle el vaso con agua en la cara a su hija, y le seguía gritando.

_**¿Reyna es esta chica maltratada y humillada?**_

Reyna con toda la cara empapada y con el maquillaje de ojos escurrido por su cara mira al frente, evitando la mirada furiosa de su madre.

_**¿O es esta, que maltrata y humilla?**_

Reyna, con una sonrisa sádica en la cara, mira con repulsión a un joven de sweter rojo frente a ella. A su lado, una chica alta y castaña filmaba con un teléfono celular, mientras reia esquisofrenicamente. Los tres tenían mochilas, por lo que estaban dentro de la escuela.

- ¿Que te dije de pasar cerca mio, cara de nalga? – le pregunto divertida ante el sufrimiento del joven. – Si yo vengo, vos te vas. Si yo paso, te escondes. Pero no me vuelvas a cruzar, porque me das asco. ¿Me escuchaste?

_**¿Es la victima?**_

Ella miraba al frente, con la mirada perdida en el espacio. Bellona arrancaba hojas y hojas de una carpeta, para luego arrancar posters de bandas que estaban pegadas en la pared, con una mirada furiosa.

_**¿O la victimaria?**_

Reyna arrancaba hojas y hojas de la carpeta del mismo joven, riéndose muy divertida mientras lo insultaba. La otra joven seguía filmando con el celular mientras se reía, deleitándose con la escena.

_**¿Es el títere?**_

Se la ve sentada en el mismo banco de su "casa" mientras su madre, con un lápiz de labios rojo pasión en la mano, la tomaba fuertemente de la cara y le pintaba los labio con fuerza manchándole toda la cara de labial, como si fuera un payaso.

_**¿O el titiritero?**_

Ella sostenía de la misma forma la cara de una chica contra una pared con ladrillos a la vista, fregándole un labial parecido, de la misma forma que su madre a ella, por toda la cara. La pobre joven trataba de frenarla, pero el agarre extremadamente fuerte y violento de Reyna le impedía poder hacer algo.

La imagen de ella, en el mismo estado que la chica frente a ella en ese mismo momento, cruzo por su mente.

_**¿Es el lobo?**_

Pero eso no la detuvo. siguió burlándose y riéndose de la chica frente a ella mientras su "compañera de travesuras" también filmaba la escena con el mismo teléfono celular de antes.

_**¿O el cordero?**_

Reyna, con la cara fruncida y con la boca pintada de forma tan desastrosa que parecía un payaso, lloraba. Lloraba en silencio, porque sabia lo que le esperaba si llegaba a soltar un sollozo, temblando de miedo y de sufrimiento.

* * *

Holiwisss!

FELICES PASCUAS A TODOS Y TODAS!

Les deseo un hermoso día con muchos huevitos de chocolate... XDXDXDXDXD

Bien, Presentamos a Reyna, una joven con muchos problemas y causa problemas a los demás...

Confieso que pude haber puesto a cualquiera, pero me gusta hacerla sufrir un poquitín... Ja, re mala la chabona, bueno espero que Reyna sea quien hayan esperado que sea Maia, y si no... LOLA. Yo, sinceramente la odio, pero me gustaría que luego tenga algún romance con Manuel/ (¿) XDXDXDXDXD

Ahora... (redobles de tambores)

**Respuestas de Reviews:**

GhostlyWritter: Hola, viejo amigo... Si, ya se, hace mucho no hablamos, pero tuve un pequeño problema con la pagina y, bue, aquí estoy nuevamente reintegrándome a mis actividades... Y si, el fic es una "ADAPTACION" de la serie Aliados de Cris Morena, y también es de mis series favoritas. No se cuando la ven ustedes, pero yo esta noche... A VER EL 3 CAPITULO DE LA TERCERA TEMPORADA! Aunque no me va a gustar porque muchos corazones se rompen y matare al guionista, pero que se la va a hacer... tarde o... snif, temprano... snif, ellos tendrán... snif, que volver... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (llora desconsoladamente inundando su habitación)

landerotero1118: AMO A JASON SEXYYYY REBELLDDDDDDD ROMPEEE REGLASSSSSSSSSHHHH! Por si no leiste The Bad Boy, te lo recomiendo...

La otaku que lee libros: Muy bien, tomen nota de todos los nombres, porque luego el matete que tendrán en el cerebro no se lo van a sacar ni con esponja de acero y quita sarro. Nuestro chat PM es increíble... Y va a seguir creciendo no?

Bueno, y aca es donde me pongo algo dura...

Lucy: Lucy... Mi querida Lucy... te voy a ser sincera, clara y especifica. Tu tienes un idea equivocadísima del concepto "adaptación". Tu piensas que una "adaptación" es tomar algo de un mundo y transformarlo en otra cosa, en otro mundo. Eso seria "transformación". Y no quiero Transformar la trama y los personajes de Cris Morena en otra trama y otros personajes de Rick Riordan. Yo quiero Adaptar la trama de Cris Morena a los personajes de Rick Riordan. Si yo hubiera escrito que Piper/Azul es una diosa que bajo del Olimpo, transformándose en humana, para seguir su sueño de ser actriz, ahí estoy Transformando la trama y los personajes de Rick Riordan, y, a la vez, Transformando la trama y los personajes de Cris Morena, porque Piper no es una diosa y Azul no es actriz.

Y para tu información, si existiera una categoría en FF para Aliados en TV, créeme que tomaría los personajes de Cris y haría mis propias tramas, pero lastima que no la hay.

Y a mi me ofende muchísimo que, de todas las adaptaciones que hay en FF, vengas a criticar la mia. Porque te voy a corregir algo que, al parecer, no pensaste cuando escribiste Plagio. Yo no hago plagio, porque sino tendría que escribir solo los diálogos, pero en cambio, yo agrego descripciones y redacto situaciones. Es decir, Analizo una imagen, Analizo la situación en la que esta y Redacto una síntesis de ambas basándome en lo que veo y comprendo.

Si no entiendes mi punto, te sugiero que te crees una cuenta y así los debatimos por PM, porque no voy a seguir arruinando el trabajo que me toma MUCHO tiempo traspasar a una hoja de Word por culpa de personas que no piensan o no comprenden lo que escriben.

Vuelvo a ser la persona carismática con una sonrisa que siempre esta en mi cara...

FIUUUUUUU... Me tenia que quitar eso de encima, la verdad es que lo maquine toda la noche.

En serio, no me molesta que ustedes pongan ese tipo de comentarios, pero por favor revisen, analicen, y comprendan lo que escriben...

Bien, ahora... Mañana tal vez actualice 3 capítulos mas... es decir, subiré las dos ultimas presentaciones y una pequeña intro mas... que no tendrá mas de 30 palabras, pero, luego no actualizare hasta el Sabado o el domingo...

Espero que les sea de su agrado y nos leemos en un rato para la 4 presentación...


	6. Leo

_**Disclaimer:**__**Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro, y es todo puramente ficticio. Cualquier hecho que se asemeje a la realidad es pura coincidencia. Los personajes se los pedí prestados al Tío Rick y la trama es de la señora que ha marcado toda la infancia de Argentina, Cris Morena.**_

_**Las frases que aparezcan con negrita cursiva**_ son los pensamientos filosóficos o profundos que se expresen...

_Las frases en cursiva y centradas son canciones..._

* * *

En un escenario, rodeado de mucho publico, hay un grupo de 6 bailarinas vestidas con ropas azules y negras. De un momento para otro, Piper sube, vestida igual que las bailarinas, salvo por un collar raro negro brillante y comienza a cantar ante su publico eufórico que grita y aplaude.

_Sin memoria_

_Ni lugar para encontrarte_

_Sin recuerdos_

_Que me ayuden a soñarte_

Cuando iba a seguir cantando, un joven de pantalón blanco y una americana negra sube al escenario y canta.

_Sin tenerte_

_Y en mis brazos abrazarte_

Las chicas del publico se alteran y gritan, tratan de subirse al escenario pero un grupo de guardias las detiene.

_Sin mas tiempo_

_Para poder rescatarte_

Piper y las bailarinas comienzan a bailar al compás dejando que el chico siga cantando.

_**El es Leo Valdez, tiene 15 años, una voz única, un artista extraordinario.**_

_Sin tu ausencia_

_No hay pasado que se atreva_

_A olvidarte si eres tu_

_Mi primavera_

_El secreto era tu risa verdadera_

_Y tu luz la que encendía a las estrellas_

Piper canta hasta el estribillo, donde juntos entonan una hermosa melodía.

_Amor mio_

_¿Donde escondo esta gran pena?_

_Esta herida_

_Duele tanto que condena_

Leo es rodeado por las bailarinas, dejando a Piper a un lado, y sigue cantando.

_Hoy creo que_

_Existe Dios_

_Y que en esa luz final_

**_Es un talento excepcional y todo el mundo podría amarlo..._**

_Te encontrare_

_Seremos dos y nadie mas_

Leo da una vuelta y cuando se pone de frente, estaba cantando en su habitación, subido a la cama y en pijamas. La música de Piper sonaba en la computadora, en el video de su show.

Su habitación, llena, repleta de posters de Piper, es la realidad de el. Se acerca a la computadora que sigue reproduciendo el vídeo en el cual el "cantaba" con Piper.

**_Si lo conocieran._**

**_Es que nadie, jamás, escucho cantar a Leo, porque el solo lo hace en la intimidad de su habitación._**

Se queda mirando el vídeo, mientras Piper baila y canta como los ángeles. Alguien golpea la puerta, haciendo que desviara la mirada de la pantalla.

- Leito, esta la comida. – llamaba la cantarina y nada melodiosa voz de su madre. Leo suspira mirando al cielo, como suplicando un respuesta a "Porque a mi?"y luego pausa el vídeo.

- Ahi voy ma... – dice con voz cansina y camina hacia la puerta.

- Te la traje en una bandejita. – Dice la carismática voz de su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta. Leo lleva una de sus manos hacia la llave en la cerradura y la otra en el picaporte, duda un poco en abri, pero al final le da dos vueltas a la llave y jala la puerta hacia adentro.

– Te la dejo asi comes aca, porque tengo que hablar con tu padre. Viste que le da vergüenza que yo le diga un par de cosas en frente tuyo, de lo acomplejado que es, ni que yo fuera un ogro. – Leo agarra la bandeja que su madre le traía en manos. – Para mi que exagera.

- Mama, esta bien, anda, dale. – El joven entra con la bandeja mientras su madre se va y cierra la puerta, que del lado de afuera tiene dos carteles de "Prohibido Pasar" y del lado de adentro tiene un póster con la cara de Piper.

Deja la bandeja en un parlante grande que esta al lado de un espejo de cuerpo completo. Leo se dirige hacia las computadoras y se sienta en la silla del escritorio y pone a reproducir el vídeo de Piper nuevamente, mientras le suena la alarma de que tiene un comentario en la otra pantalla, por lo que se gira y revisa la casilla de mensajes.

**_Nadie sabe que Leo tiene una voz extraordinaria, ni que tiene mas de 20 mil seguidores en su red social favorita..._**

Abre tres ventanas de chat y con una sonrisa contesta algunos mensajes.

_**Ni que lidera al mundo desde un juego de estrategia en red.**_

Luego abre una ventana de un juego, donde se ve un campo de batalla y presiona con el mouse algunas ordenes, para que los personajes se muevan y destruyan unas gemas azules.

_**Dentro de las paredes de su habitación es el rey del mundo...**_

Mira con fascinación la pantalla, como si le resultara lo mas innovador que existe.

_**Fuera de su cuarto, el mundo exterior, es un adolescente triste y asustado.**_

Leo estaba de frente a Reyna, quien le gritaba, mientras otra chica lo grababa.

- Si yo vengo, vos te vas. Si yo paso, te escondes ¿Escuchaste? – le decía mientras la chica detrás de ella se reía y miraba hacia atrás y hacia delante para verificar que no venia nadie.

Reyna le tira un batido de fresa, manchándole la cara y los libros que llevaba en los brazos.

_**En su bunker esta híper conectado, tiene amigos virtuales de todo el mundo, lo consideran un ídolo.**_

Cierra la ventana del juego y se pone a responder mas mensajes en las ventanas de chat.

_**Pero amigos reales, de carne y hueso, no tiene ni uno.**_

_Flashback_

- La mayoría de los hijos únicos, como vos, tiene amigos invisibles. – Decia un hombre sentado en un escritorio frente a un Leo de unos 7 años.

- No es un amigo invisible, es visible. Yo lo veo, no lo estoy inventando. – Protestaba el niño mirando feo al señor.

- Leo, sabes que eso no es posible. – Replico el hombre sacándose los anteojos redondos y poniéndolos sobre la mesa sin dejar de mirarlo con semblante serio.

- Si que es posible. El me habla, me ayuda, me daba las respuestas en el concurso. – El pequeño coloca las manos juntas sobre el borde del escritorio, con los dedos entrelazados.

_Flashback dentro de Flashback_

- Leo se termina el tiempo. Por 1 millon de pesos, la ultima pregunta. Necesito ya tu respuesta. – Decia el conductor del programa, le hablaba al pequeño Leo de 7 años, quien estaba mirándolo fijo detrás de un atril. De fondo se escuchaba el tintineante sonido de los segundos del cronometro. Leo se inclina hacia la izquierda, para ver un espejo detrás de su madre, quien miraba nerviosa a su hijo frotándose los dedos como acto reflejo.

- ¿Festo donde estas? ayúdame. – Pedia el niño aun mirando el espejo, nervioso y con los dientes apretados, tratando de susurrarlo pero se escucho lo suficientemente alto como para que todos pudieran escucharlo con claridad. El niño seguía repitiendo las mismas frases, mientras su madre se daba vuelta con una mirada preocupada para ver el espejo donde no había nadie.

_**Todos se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando Leito confeso que no era tan inteligente, si no que tenia un amigo que solo el veía, que vivía dentro del espejo y le soplaba las respuestas.**_

Leo, al ver que estaba quedando en ridículo se baja del atril y corre hasta donde esta su madre, quien se agacha para estar a su altura, pero el la pasa de largo y sigue corriendo hacia los camerinos.

_Fin de Flashbacks_

_**Su madre lo llevo al psiquiatra.**_

Leo toma la mochila que estaba en una silla, mientras se para y le da la espalda al mismo hombre con quien había "discutido la existencia de su amigo" años antes.

- Hasta la semana que viene, doctor. – se despedía el joven aun sin darse vuelta.

- No Leo... – le contesto el hombre, llamando la atención del chico haciendo que se diera la vuelta mirándolo a la cara.

_**Luego de muchos años Leo esta curado.**_

- Ya estas bien. No hace falta que sigas viniendo. – siguió el doctor con una sonrisa, pero dejando a Leo aturdido e inseguro, quien se dio la vuelta y salió por las puertas de madera abiertas del despacho de su psicólogo lentamente, como despidiéndose de la entrada, la cual vería por ultima vez.

_**Ya no tiene amigos en el espejo, pero tampoco los tiene en la vida.**_

_**¿Quien es Leito? ¿Es un artista extraordinario?**_

_Te encontrare_

_Seremos dos y nadie mas_

Leo cantaba sobre el escenario imaginario que su mente había creado, en el cual compartía con su idola.

_**¿O es ese joven sumiso, victima del bullying escolar?  
**_

La imagen de Leo siendo bañado por un liquido rosa claro con el que Reyna se encargo de estampaselo en su cara y sus libros.

_**¿Es el líder virtual de los juegos en red?**_

Mirando la pantalla de su computadora, el joven, obsesionado y aun en pijamas.

_**¿O es aquel niño que creía tener un amigo viviendo tras el espejo?**_

El pequeño Leo de 7 años mirando indeciso un espejo desde detrás del atril, para luego bajar de el y correr fuera de cámara.

* * *

Bueno, era obvio para los que conocen la serie que Leo iba a protagonizar a Manuel, ya que son muy parecidos en muchos sentidos.

Ambos sufren de "bullying", no tienen muchos amigos, y mientras Manuel habla con espejos, Leo lo hace con la cabeza de un dragón de hierro... Ya ven, IGUALITOS XDXDXDXDXDXD.

Bueno, es serio me encanta Leo, me encanta Manuel, así que Yo todo bien con el...

Ahora, el tema del "_Flashback dentro del Flshhback"_

No se si eso existe, pero yo lo interprete así en el video y no sabia como ponerlo, así que rebusque en mi mente y pensé que así quedaría mas o menos bien y entendible... Pero lo aclaro por si alguien no lo entendió. El Flashback dentro del Flashback es un recuerdo dentro de otro recuerdo, u otra escena dentro de otra... Y los de "Fin de Flashbacks" se refiere a que ambos Falshbacks terminan en el mismo momento... Estos termino, si ustedes me lo permites, los usare en otras ocasiones. Si no les convense, me lo dicen y yo busco otra forma que les convenga para entender a lo que me refiero.

Por otro lado, hoy estuve revisando un par de cosas y videos, y me di cuenta de que las frases en negrita cursiva y centradas van a aparecer en casi todos los capítulos. Till se que te dije que habrían cad capitulo, pero estuve revisando y en casi todos tengo alguno...

Para los que no interpretaron que son esas frases se los explico. Son frases que significan lo que los personajes creen que es el mundo para ellos, es decir, un día Piper tendrá una problemática que tendría que explicar con frases de este tipo, y esas frases durara capítulos, y luego irán cambiando... Sera como un tipo de POV, punto de vista, pero tendra mas de un significado...

Asi mismo quiero explicar como me dividire con los capítulos... Cada capitulo de la serie dura mas de una hora, por lo cual tendré que dividir ese capitulo en varios escritos, 3 o 4 quizás 5, esos capítulos los publicare lo mas seguido que pueda, les explico porque. Como les dije un párrafo mas arriba, cada serie de capítulos tendrá un "POV" de un determinado personaje, y como ya me han dicho que no entienden a lo que se refieren las frases porque son muy filosóficas o son preguntas existenciales que casi nadie sabe responder, no quiero subir un capitulo con una mitad de frases y la otra semana subir la otra parte con la otra mitad de frases y no van a entender nada o se van a perder y no quiero que anden leyendo el mismo capitulo 5 veces cada uno para entender a lo que se refiere el siguiente. Entonces, subo todo seguido y ustedes mas o menos captan el significado de las frases y el rumbo al que quiere llegar...

Okey, yo lo escribí y me costo entenderlo...

Si tienen alguna duda pueden preguntar, siempre estoy pendiente de sus Reviews y sus dudas...

Bueno, espero que nos leamos mañana... No prometo nada porque tengo colegio y no se si tendré tiempo...

Pero rueguen que pueda subir... :D


	7. Frank

_**Disclaimer:**__**Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro, y es todo puramente ficticio. Cualquier hecho que se asemeje a la realidad es pura coincidencia. Los personajes se los pedí prestados al Tío Rick y la trama es de la señora que ha marcado toda la infancia de Argentina, Cris Morena.**_

_**Las frases que aparezcan con negrita cursiva**_ son los pensamientos filosóficos o profundos que se expresen...

_Las frases en cursiva y centradas son canciones..._

* * *

Un niño sentado en el borde del asfalto de la calle, de ropas sucias y grandes, con un limpia parabrisas en la mano junto a un trapo y una botellita de plástico con agua y detergente al lado de el.

_**Frank tiene 12 años, y hace casi un día que no come.**_

Frank parado en la vereda pidiéndoles limosna a las personas que pasaban por ahi, era una situación de pena.

_**Su mama lo abandono en un orfanato a los pocos días de nacer...**_

_Flashback_

Una mujer con un pantalón blanco, un niño de unos 10 años a su lado y un bebe en mantas blancas en brazo caminaba por una vereda vacia, sin peatones.

_**Frank ni siquiera supo que tenía un hermano mayor...**_

La mujer dejo el bebe en el suelo junto a un bolso celeste y todo el timbre de un lugar con rejas negras y luego se fue con el niño mas grande.

_Fin de Flashback_

_**Ni porque su madre lo abandono a él pero no a su hermano.**_

_**Para Frank el mundo se divide en dos.**_

Frank sigue parado en la calle y se muerde el labio con nervios, pero también por el dolor de estomago que tiene.

Uno de sus compañeros le señala un auto que estaba parado en la esquina, esperando a que el semáforo marcara luz verde.

_**La gente rica, la gente que tiene autos, que tiene casas, la gente feliz, los que tienen esa vida que él nunca tendrá.**_

Se encamina hasta el auto y golpe el vidrio de la ventanilla del conductor, el conductor lo mira y niega con la cabeza, pero el niño echa un poco de detergente en el vidrio y comienza a limpiarlo de todas formas.

Se mueve hasta la ventanilla y el conductor le pone una moneda de 10 centavos en la mano. El se queda mirando la moneda en su mano.

_**Y por otro lado, la gente buena. Su odio por la gente tiene un motivo.**_

_Flashback_

En el mismo lugar en el cual la mujer había dejado al bebe y se había marchado, las rejas negras estaban abiertas y un hombre con un niño muy pequeño caminaban de la mano hacia afuera.

Un señor y una mujer se acercaron a ellos y el hombre que sostenía la mano del niño lo solto y le dio un empujoncito para que el niño caminara timido a los brazos de la mujer, quien lo tomo en brazos y lo sento en su cadera sonriendo y mimandolo.

_**Cuando tenía 4 años una pareja lo adopto y a los dos meses los devolvieron...**_

Un auto estaciono frente al mismo lugar y un hombre abrió la puerta de los asientos de atras del auto, de donde bajaron la mujer y Frank de 4 años, quien corrió directo a los brazos del hombre que lo había entregado, quien lo esperaba en la puerta.

_**Ni él se adapto a ellos, ni ellos a él. Y se deshicieron de él como se hace con un estorbo.**_

El hombre tomo al niño en brazos y la pareja, negando con la cabeza, le entregaba el chupon del niño. El hombre asentía con la cabeza en comprencion y dio media vuelta para entrar de nuevo al orfanato.

_Fin de Flashback_

_**Desde entonces siente un odio profundo por la gente, sobre todo si son adultos, más aun si tienen dinero.**_

Frank mira hacia un lado y luego mira hacia el otro mordiéndose los labios por dentro de la boca. En un acto de impulso, toma la moneda que le dio el hombre y corrió hacia atras rayando todo el lado izquierdo del auto, arruinando la chapa y la pintura, mientras la alarma del mismo comenzaba a sonar.

Sale corriendo con sus compañeros, que tienen la misma edad que el.

_**Y lo demuestra cada día.**_

- Haber, monedas... – pide de forma nada educada el mismo hombre que había entregado a Frank a esa pareja. Uno de los compañeros del joven le da las monedas que consiguió al hombre. – Muy bien, muy, pero muy bien.

- Moneda... – dice el señor que es gordo y un poco calvo con voz ronca. Frank da un paso al frente, ya que estaban formados en hilera, y le muestra las pocas monedas que consiguió. – Perdon? Eso solo me trajiste?

- Si la gente no da nada. – le responde defendiéndose el muchacho.

- ¡Ah, encima me contestas! – grita el hombre mientras frunce la cara y levanta la mano para pegarle una fuerte cachetada que hace que el niño suelte las monedas y que estas caigan al suelo tintineando.

**_También odia a Dionisio, el director del orfanato..._**

El niño mira cabisbajo al hombre que esta parado frente a el, con una marca algo morada en la mejilla, respirando agitado del susto.

_**El que los explota, pero claro, Dionisio también es grande y rico, por eso es malo.**_

* * *

Bien, les acabo de dar una razon mas por la cual odiar al gordo borracho panzon ese...

Lamento no publicar antes, pero es que tuve un problema en mis calificaciones y mi madre solo me da la portatil una hora al dia... Ese es el precio que tengo que pagar por no estudiar...

No prometo que mañana publique, pero hare lo que sea para poder adelantar mas lo que tengo hasta ahora... Tengo dentista y no se a que hora volvere...

A la historia...

Si, ya lo se, ¿Frank? ¿Doce años? ¿Viviendo en un orfanatorio donde no le dan de comer y lo hacen trabajar? Pues todas esas preguntas tendran respuesta mas adelante... Al principio iba a ser Leo, pero luego me puse a analizar la situacion familiar de los personajes y me di cuenta de que si queria que todo funcionase como yo quiero, tenia que hacerlo mas joven.

Y ahora, quiero centrarme en un punto que espero que no tenga la necesidad de volver a tocar.

Mira Lucy... Ahora si que te voy a decir las cosas como las pense antes.

Me alegro muchisimo de que sepas que existe algo llamado Diccionario y que sepas como usarlo. Ahora utiliza esos valiosos conocimientos para buscar los terminos: Disclaimer y Adaptacion.

Ademas de leerte a fondo los termino y condiciones de la pagina, cosa que nunca tuviste que aceptar pues nunca creaste una cuenta para que los Fickers a quienes criticas tengamos una forma para hablar contigo sin arruinar el trabajo que tanto nos cuesta hacer.

Cuando termines, piensa muy bien toda la informacion que tu cerebro proceso y veras que yo tengo razon en el punto que expongo. Plagio es lo que tu dijiste, tomar algo de otra persona y hacerlo tuyo. Ahora tu vez que yo halla especificado que toda la trama era MIA? No, ¿Porque? Porque tengo un disclaimer donde les informo que ni los personajes son de mi propiedad y que pertenecen a otros autores.

Y te repito lo que te dije antes, ESTO ES UNA ADAPTACION! No estoy presentando el fic como mio por completo. Ademas, si yo no quiero poner MIS personajes, MIS situaciones y MIS PROPIAS acciones, No tiene porque importarte.

Ahora, no se si reirme cada vez que leo tus Review en los que suenas "ofendida" cuando la ofendida tengo que ser yo, porque habiendo tantas adaptaciones en la pagina, justo a mi me digas que soy plagiadora.

Tal vez no todos tenemos tiempo, dedicacion e imaginacion como tu dices, pero eso suena algo hipocrita de una persona que ni siquiera tiene cuenta para demostrar que eres alguien que tiene el derecho de criticar. Si Mister Walker me dijera lo mismo que tu, no me lo tomaria tan mal, porque es una escritor fantastico y me encanta su trabajo. Pero que una persona que no "existe" en el mundo de Fanfiction venga a decirme que no tengo imaginacion y que no me tomo la dedicacion en crear algo mio, me parece lo mas ridiculo que existe.

Ahora, una cosa que no especifique en mi respuesta anterior por el simple echo de que crei que si no te gustaba mi trabajo, no volverias. Por favor te suplico que me digas COMO SE HACE PARA COPIAR Y PEGAR EL CONTENIDO DE UN VIDEO EN UNA PAGINA DE WORD? Porque deberas que no tengo idea de como se hace. Yo me tomo el tiempo de mi vida que tendria que estar utilizando para enfocarme en mis estudios en pegarme la oreja al parlante de la computadora para pasar lo mejor posible los dialogos y los sonidos por escrito.

Y como ultimo punto, hasta donde ya estoy mas que enojada, te voy a decir algo.

Si no te gusta lo que escribo, y tanto "dolor" te da volver a pisar mi historia, es muy simple. TE INVITO A QUE TE RETIRES Y NO SUFRAS MAS! Creeme, me ahorrarias un mal gusto de boca cada dia... Y si quieres seguir escribiendo Reviews, de tu parte solo leere criticas "CONSTRUCTIVAS"

Ahora, no quiero volver a discutir esto, asi que la proxima vez que alguien me venga con el mismo cuento de que plagio historias de otros autores, teniendo semejante disclaimer en negrita al abrir el archivo, simplemente l oignorare,asique no se gasten los dedos y no se sacrifiquen mas al leer mis trabajos.


	8. Percy

**_Disclaimer_****_: _****_Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro, y es todo puramente ficticio. Cualquier hecho que se asemeje a la realidad es pura coincidencia. Los personajes s_****_e los pedí prestados al Tío Rick y la trama es de la señora que ha marcado toda la infancia de Argentina, Cris Morena._**

**_Las frases que aparezcan con negrita cursiva_** son los pensamientos filosóficos o profundos que se expresen...

_Las frases en cursiva y centradas son canciones..._

* * *

En una sala de color blanco, muy elegante. Dos sofás y dos sillones individuales de color crema le daban un poco de vida a la habitación. En uno de los sofás estaba sentado un joven con camisa a cuadros bajo una americana negra. Una mujer de uniforme negro y blanco de agachaba para dejarle un desayuno en la mesa ratona.

- Muchas gracias, Amanda – Agradeció educadamente a la mucama el joven.

En la mesa se hallaban una cantidad muy variada de alimentos, junto a tres vasos llenos con jugo de naranja. El joven toma una copa con jugo y la bebe.

_**El es Percy, tiene 20 años, es el hijo consentido de Sally y Gabe Jackson, dueños de la tabacalera más importante de la nación.**_

- ¿Mi madre ya se levanto? – le pregunto un muy tranquilo Percy a la mujer.

- Si, está afuera hablando por teléfono. – respondió la señora terminando de acomodar unas cosas sobre la mesita. Percy m ira hacia la ventana, donde una mujer de espaldas habla por teléfono con un vestido blanco muy bonito. – Te dejo un beso enorme, y te dejo dicho que estudies mucho en la universidad.-

- Pero si esta acá... – dijo el joven confundido, mirando nuevamente hacia la ventana. La mujer que tenía el vestido blanco abrió la puerta de un auto negro lujoso y se metió dentro mientras seguía hablando por el teléfono.

- Tenía que salir... – comento la mucama, Amanda, con pesar, como si eso explicara todo al joven.

Percy miraba hacia abajo, mientras la señora salía de la habitación. Se sentía muy dolido por la falta de afecto que le daba su madre, hasta que escucho la puerta cerrarse. Pensó que Amanda se había olvidado algo así que puso su mejor cara y levanto la vista hacia la puerta, por donde un hombre de traje blanco y con unos anteojos de los años 60 oscuros entraba elegantemente.

- Buenos días. – Dijo con voz estridente el señor.

- Hola, pa. Buenos días. ¿Como estas? – saludo lo más alegre posible al muchacho con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba la americana.

- ¿Tenes tus cosas preparadas? – pregunta el hombre al joven que sonríe muy falsamente.

- Si, si. Ya tengo todo listo. – le responde el muchacho mirando hacia sus cosas en el sofá.

- Bueno, toma un buen desayuno... Que en cuanto venga el chofer, partimos. – le informa el padre mientras selecciona un racimo de cerezas de un plato, mientras su hijo lo observa con una cara nerviosa y algo petulante.

_**Percy comienza a estudiar economía en la universidad más prestigiosa y cara de la nación.**_

- Estoy muy ansioso, quiero empezar ya. – le dice a su padre sonriendo muy contento, con un rastro de picardía en su mirada. El también toma un racimo de cerezas y se mete una en la boca.

_**Esta muy ansioso, quiere empezar ya, al menos eso dice, es que Percy no es este señorito ingles que muestra ante su padre.**_

_**Desde los 16 años, Percy salió cada noche de su vida, jamás repitió dos veces la misma camisa...**_

En un club, Percy camina con mucho estilo, con su amigo Nico por detrás. Primero con una camisa y un pantalón negro, luego con una camisa blanca y un pantalón verde agua.

_**Ni dos veces la misma chica.**_

En un auto muy lujoso Percy está sentado de costado en el asiento del conductor, mirando de frente a un joven que esta girada mirándolo a los ojos.

- Tengo que estar con esa chica. – le dice a la joven con cara de romántico.

Luego, en el mismo auto y de la misma manera pero con otra joven distinta.

- Te hiciste rogar, pero lo que cuesta vale. – adula el muchacho a la chica que le sonreía.

En el mismo auto, en la misma posición, con una camisa diferente... y una chica diferente.

- Me encantas... pero me vas a hacer sufrir. – decía con cara de dolido, muy fingida claramente, para luego lanzarse sobre ella en un beso apasionado, bajándole la manga de la remera por el hombro para besarle el cuello.

_**Percy es un depredador, las seduce, las enamora, las utiliza y las abandona.**_

En el mismo auto, con una camisa diferente, una chica distinta que baja por la puerta mientras Percy se acomoda el cuello de la camisa totalmente desarreglada. La ingenua joven lo saluda por la ventanilla y se va muy contenta.

Otra chica baja y cierra la puerta, y luego otra, otra y otra... Mientras el ignora sus saludos sacando un aparatito con un botón encima.

_**Tiene un objetivo con el que está muy comprometido, llegar a los 500 encuentros sexuales antes de cumplir los 21 años y lleva la cuenta con un cuenta ganado.**_

Presiona el botoncito y el número 291 pasa a 292, mientras el muy sonriente lo vuelve a guardar y pone en marcha el auto.

_**Percy también es célebre por las fiestas que organiza.**_

Un DJ bailando al ritmo de la música electrónica mientras bebe una cerveza. Chicas y chicos bailando vestidos completamente de blanco. Percy bailando con chicas, tomándolas por la cintura. Todos bailando y saltando con los brazos en alto, aplaudiendo o simplemente sacudiéndolos al son de la música.

_**Las fiestas de Percy son legendarias, siempre son temáticas. **_

_**La fiesta de "Blanco o nada"...**_

Percy sigue bailando, hasta que una chica entra por la puerta con un pantalon blanco y una camisa mangas cortas beige claro. De inmediato, Percy para y corre hacia la joven.

- No, no, no, no, no, no. Es "Blanco o nada". – le dice negando con el dedo índice, mirando reprobatorio a la chica.

- Tengo pantalón blanco. – replica la joven defendiéndose, mientras se corría el pelo de la car ay se lo colocaba detrás de las orejas nerviosa.

- ¿Que tenes abajo? – le pregunta el anfitrión de la fiesta mirando por el generoso escote de la chica.

- Corpiño blanco. – contesta, así luego Percy se acerca y le desabotona cada botón de la camisa revelando el generoso busto de la joven oculto tras un sostén de encaje blanco , luego ella se quita la camisa por los hombros y se la deja en manos de Percy, mientras este mira extasiado mientras la chica comienza a bailar en ropa interior.

_**La fiesta de las "Gafas o nada"...**_

Muchos chicos con ropa retro, al estilo de los 60 y con gafas de la época oscuras o lentes de sol comunes, bailaban, bebían y saltaban contentos con la música sonando a todo volumen.

_**La fiesta de la "Ropa Interior o nada"...**_

Todos, todos los presentes en ropa interior. Chicas en sostén y colaless, y alguna que otra con la osadía de mostrarse en tanga, además de hombres en bóxer, saltaba y reían, bebían y besaban, bailaban contentos. Como si bailar y saltar en el patio de un joven en ropa interior pasara todos los días.

_**Y todas las fiestas son, además, secretas. Cuando llega papa...**_

Suena la bocina de un auto, Percy se gira rápidamente para ver a un auto lujoso pasar por la entrada.

- ¡MIS VIEJOS! ¡CORRAN! – grito alarmado, mientras todos corrían para esconderse y el corría y saltaba en la piscina dándose la vuelta para saludara sus padres que lo miraban desde el auto, como si nada pasase.

* * *

- Mira Percy, por supuesto que vos tenes que estudiar y yo quiero que tengas un rendimiento excepcional. Pero la universidad es un muy buen lugar para sociabilizar... y vos sos demasiado introvertido, hijo. Así que no te quedes todo el día encerrado estudiando, hace amigos. ¿Sí? – le comentaba el padre a un muy divertido Percy, quien se tragaba carcajadas, ocultándolas con nerviosismo dentro del auto lujoso que paseaba por las calles rumbo a la universidad.

- Si, papa. – respondía monótonamente mirando al frente, tratando de no reír.

- Estoy muy orgulloso de vos, hijo. – le decía su padre sinceramente mientras le daba palmadas en la rodilla a su hijo a su lado en el asiento trasero del auto.

_**Claro que Percy ve a la universidad como un inmenso abanico de oportunidades de posibles fiestas y nuevas mujeres por conocer. Siempre una vez, por una única vez para no volverlas a ver, como siempre. O como casi siempre.**_

_Flashback_

- No, no, no, Rachel, no, no puede ser. – decía muy frustrado mientras se tomaba del pelo con fuerza en un balcón junto a una joven pelirroja, para tomarse con fuerza del borde de la barandilla.

- Sí, estoy segura. - Respondía con confianza la joven.

- No, no puede ser. – negaba rotundamente Percy con la mirada indecisa de qué hacer.

- Estoy embarazada, y es tuyo. Estoy segura. – aseguraba la pelirroja con demasiada seguridad y firmeza, aunque en su mirada la desilusión era muy palpable.

Luego de un minuto de silencio, Percy suspira cansado y se vuelve para mirar de frente a la joven.

- Bueno, ta voy a hacer llegar dinero para que te ocupes. – decía rápidamente, y sin demostrar sentimientos con los diente un poco apretados.

- No, lo voy a tener. – Aseguro con fiereza en esos ojos verdes, Rachel.

- Te voy a hacer llegar dinero para que te calles, entonces. - Le decía furiosamente a la cara, sin piedad alguna por los sentimientos de la chica frente a sus ojos.

_Fin de Flashback_

_**¿Cual es Percy?**_

_**¿El señorito ingles que muestra ante su padre?**_

Percy sentado junto a su padre, yendo a la universidad con camisa y una americana negra muy elegante.

_**¿El playboy que organiza una fiesta cada noche?**_

En su casa, rodeado de chicas, el joven baila y salta contento.

_**¿El que colecciona presas?**_

Del auto baja una joven, mientras él la observaba con satisfacción en la mirada, para luego sacar su pequeño cuenta ganados y presionar el botón, para que los números cambien de 314 a 315.

_**¿O el insensible e irresponsable que no se hizo cargo de su hijo 3 años atrás?**_

La joven Rachel, con ríos de lagrimas surcándole las mejillas sonrosadas por el llanto, mira de reojo a la bestia que sería padre de su futuro bebe, quien la miraba furibundo lanzando dagas con la mirada.

* * *

PERDON! PERDON, PERDON!

Se que les dije que el martes no iba a publicar pero a landerotero1118 le prometi que ayer al medio dia actualizaba...

Pero es que llegue muy tarde del colegio y cuando estaba corrigiendo algunas cosas del capitulo me quede dormida...

Ahora volvi a mi casa, pero en un rato debo volver para un contraturno...

Al capitulo...

Se que deje a Percy como la basura mas basura que puede existir en un basural pero todo tiene una razon... todo tiene una razon...

Que no les dire, porque sino me quedo sin fic...

Alguna vez pensaron que Percy pudo haber dejado embarazada a Rachel? Yo si... Siempre, y aunque me maten, es la verdad...

Y su momento mas esperado...

Respuestas a Reviews:

vale 97: Te recomiendo que la veas, es muy buena y esta muy bien echa... Con historias de vida muy fuertes que te hacen pensar que todo lo malo que te ocurre a ti no es nada comparado con lo que le ocurre a los demas... Gracias por apoyarme en todo, siendo sincera quiero dejar ese temita de lado, ais que cambiemos de pagina. Las adaptaciones son muy buenas, porque asi personas de otros lugares pueden conocer cosas que por ahi no existen en su pais o algo por el estilo... a mi me encantan las adaptaciones XDXDXDXDXD

landerotero1118: Sip, Hazel sera Debi... Yo tambien pienso que sus actitudes son muy similares, pero hay veces que Debi es un poco, bastante, osada XDXDXDXD Mi castigo ya termino XD, que les digo, mi madre y mi padre no pueden pasar mucho tiempo enojados conmigo... soy un angel...

La otaku que lee libros: En serio, muchas gracia spor el apoyo, me parece muy singificativo que todos me defiendan y Lande tiene razon, yo se que tengo la razo y se que ustedes tambien lo creen, por eso no debo preocuparme por nada mas...

Ya quiero dejar ese tema de lado, no quiero recordarlo y me parece que debemos mirar hacia delante y no mirar hacia atras...

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, la verdad es que me costo un poco mas, porque como que no caia en que Percy pudiera tener esa actitud, pero al final lo logre y esto orgullosa de mi misma XDXDDDD

Nos leemos en un rato...


	9. El Comienzo

_**Disclaimer:**__**Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro, y es todo puramente ficticio. Cualquier hecho que se asemeje a la realidad es pura coincidencia. Los personajes se los pedí prestados al Tío Rick y la trama es de la señora que ha marcado toda la infancia de Argentina, Cris Morena.**_

_**Las frases que aparezcan con negrita cursiva**_ son los pensamientos filosóficos o profundos que se expresen...

_Las frases en cursiva y centradas son canciones..._

* * *

El auto en el que va Percy con su padre pasa por una propiedad, la cual esta rodeada por arboles y libustros. El cartel de "Se Vende" estaba recostado en las plantas a un lado del porton negro de entrada... Era un lindo hotel, de 20 habitaciones, grande y con enredaderas subiendo por las paredes.

Percy lo mira con interés, luego mira hacia el frente y una sonrisa socarrona reina en su rostro.

* * *

_**Piper...**_

En el show de Piper, ella baila y canta con sus bailarinas de fondo y sus fans. Todos la adoran y ella parece muy contenta mientras hace lo que mejor le sale. Cantar con el corazón y alma.

_**Leo...**_

Leo, sentado en su escritorio, mira el show por internet por la pantalla de la computadora mas grande, mientras que por su notebook, su sitio de chat suena avisando de mensajes que llegan todo el tiempo.

_**Reyna...**_

Sentada en el mismo banco de su casa rodante, junto a la mesa llena de vasos descartables y platos con cubiertos. Pone los ojos en blanco al ver en su netbook el video del show de Piper, presionando con fuerza unas pobres servilletas de papel en su mano.

_**Frank...**_

El niño escurriendo el detergente del parabrisas de un auto, con la tristeza y el dolor impreso en su rostro. Se le nota cansado, infeliz, y el dolor de su interior se refleja en sus aguados ojos.

_**Jason...**_

El rubio, mirando por la ventanilla del auto blanco, y con su "amigo" en el asiento del acompañante mirando hacia el mismo punto que el, vigilando algo. Su mirada cargada de odio, rencor y rabia, pero en su interior el miedo a lo que pueda pasar palpitaba en su cabeza y colocaba una piedra en su estomago, dándole unas ganas barbaras de bajarse del auto y salir corriendo. Pero no podía hacerlo, su futuro, su esperanza de una vida mejor cegaba su mente por completo.

_**Y Percy...**_

Percy sonriendo muy contento a su padre, ocultando su desilucion de que su madre no pudiera estar con el en su primer dia de universidad con una sonrisa falsa, pero que luego de usarla tan a menudo, se le hace totalmente natural.

_**Seis jovenes muy distintos...**_

Piper brillando en el escenario con un vestido azul muy moderno, con su voz dulce y encantadora, cubriendo con una sonrisa el repelo que tiene hacia las personas.

_**Pero con algo en común.**_

Leo escondido en su habitación cual oso en una cueva, en pijamas conectado a su única vida, la computadora.

Reyna con su infeliz vida junto a su madre en una motor home amarilla sucia, y con el odio profundo y sin sentido hacia su padre, que solo conoce por los medios.

Frank trabajando sin descanso, todo el dia y consiguiendo un misero centavo que solo le causara mas problemas de los que ya tiene, con el hambre y el frio, con esas ropas grandes y rotas... su vida.

_**Hoy...**_

Jason, con toda su familia en la cárcel, roba para vivir y tiene la esperanza de salir de ese pueblito mugriento en el cual nació y creció, siendo educado bajo el vicio del alcohol.

_**Los seis...**_

Percy con su cuenta ganados para contar las cabezas de las ingenuas mujeres que han caído ante sus encantos

_**Van a morir...**_

* * *

CHAN! CHAN! CHAN! CHAAAAAAAN!

O.O! Que carajos pasara?!

(gatito que mueve los ojos mientras dice "ohh" y se tapa la boca en el gato con botas)

Bueno, a los que no conocen la novela, los dejo con la intriga...

Tal vez mañana, si estoy de humor adelanto algo, no lo se XDXDXD

**Respuestas de Reviews:**

La otaku que lee libros: Si, mis amigo que leen libros, que no sean del colegio, no les gustan los fanfics, asi que por eso estoy salvada... Igual no iba a publicar hasta mas tarde, pero luego lei que Lander me dijo que no sabia si sentirse ofendida porque no habia cumplido mi promesa y me puse a terminar de corregir XDXDXDXD

vale97: En dos capitulos mas o menos llegan los seres de Luz, no te preocupes... Jason aparece como humano... Annabeth... Annabeth tiene otra participacion aparte XDXDXDXD

Me alegra que les guste como esta quedando, a mi tambien me gusta mucho...

Tal vez nos leamos mañana, nos leemos luego...


	10. NT

Hola, Hola!

Si ya lo se, hace 2 semanas que no actualizo y cuando lo hago, tachan! Es una nota de autora...

Debeis querer machacarme y empalarme XDXD

Bueno, a lo que iba.

Lamento mucho no haber dado señales de vida, pero es que tuve unas semanas bastante ajetreadas con exámenes, proyectos y demás cosas...

Pero no os preocupéis que este fin de semana actualizare, porque sino, ¿con que cara volveré luego? XDXD

Tambien estoy terminando un par de capítulos de mi otro fic Camp-Hotel: Patitas bellas, el cual actualizare en cuanto pueda.

Espero que sepan entender y aguardaos hasta el fin de semana que, muy probablemente, tendras algunos capítulos mas de Aliados, The Bad Boy y Camp-Hotel...

Nos leemos en unos días, Bye.

Pd: Debo dejar de ver OUAT en castellano, hasta el acento medieval se me pega... XDXDXDD


End file.
